Fairly Oddparents: Old friends
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: Timmy, Chloé, Cosmo,Wanda and Veronica go to Africa for a little stay and they will encounter new friends but also old friends and a old enemy from Timmy


_**Here's the 7th story based on the tv show Fairly Oddparents created by Butch Hartman. Good Reading. ^^**_

(In the afternoon, Timmy entered his room happy)

Wanda: Well, Timmy. It seems like your day has been wonderful.

Timmy: Yes, Veronica has really become a great person.

Cosmo: And yet, at first, you took her for a nutty.

Timmy: But it's the past, all that. Now, finished the hostilities between us both.

Wanda: Yes, but for Trixie, to know the girl you've done everything to be with her since all this time?

Timmy: (sigh) I'm upset that everything I tried to do was not helpful, but now that I'm with Veronica, I think it's time to turn the page.

Cosmo: Otherwise, me and Wanda, we just received this letter from ...

Timmy (taking the letter from Cosmo): Give it! (he reads what's written on the envelope) Sparky, it's a letter from Sparky !

Wanda: Oh, what does he say?

Timmy: He's wondering if everything is okay and that he is doing very well on his side and he hopes we can see each other again.

Cosmo: I guess he took his time to write it because he has a new ... (Wanda shows a bucket of water and the water fell on Cosmo) Hey!

Timmy: You know what? I have a little idea and I'll tell Chloe tomorrow.

(the next day at school)

Chloe: A trip to Africa? I have equipment for scouts but I do not have equipment to go there.

Timmy: Oh, you know. It's just to do something with friends and also ... I'll introduce Sparky.

Chloe: Okay but ... We will not visit the whole continent anyway?

Wanda: No, Chloe.

Chloe: Phew, you scared me.

Cosmo: We will visit Chad and the Democratic Republic of Congo.

Chloe: What? But these countries are part of the largest countries in Africa. It would take at least 1 month to visit them.

(Veronica arrived to Timmy and Chloe and Cosmo and Wanda transformed themselves)

Veronica: Hello, Timmy and Chloe.

Timmy (blushing): Oh, Veronica ... Hi ... Happy ...

Veronica: You were talking about Africa earlier. You had planned something?

Timmy: Well, ... Me and Chloe, we thought to make a small trip to Tchad and the Democratic Republic of Congo with my uncle and my aunt.

Veronica: Oh, you have the money for this trip?

Chloe: Yes ...

Veronica: Well, in this case, I'm coming with you !

Timmy and Chloe: Ah ... wait, what?

(the clock rang)

Veronica: I'll go get ready right away. Tchad and the Democratic Republic of Congo, here we are !

Timmy and Chloe: No, Veronica, wait!

(Several minutes later ...)

Timmy: That's not true. She might know the identity of Cosmo and Wanda if Veronica comes with us.

Chloe: I know but she looks so happy to come with us. To say no to her would be disrespectful to her.

Timmy: And how am I going to explain to her when we arrive in Tchad or the Democratic Republic of Congo in 2 seconds?

Chloe (holding cloth) Well, just make sure she does not see it when you have to make the wish.

Timmy: Are you sick or what? You're not going to smother her with this fabric, anyway?

Chloe: But of course not. I'm just going to blindfold her. Stop being paranoid!

Timmy: Well, exactly. The fact that you are going to do it scares me.

Veronica (arriving): Do what?

Timmy: Oh ... Uh .. Nothing at all. Chloe and I were talking about something unimportant.

Veronica: I see. But Timmy, where did your uncle and aunt go? They had to come with us.

Chloe (seeing Cosmo and Wanda in humans arrive): Well, here they are coming.

Wanda: So children, are you ready to leave?

Timmy: Yes, just like Veronica and Chloe, we're ready.

Chloe: Wait ... (she bandaged Veronica's eyes and plugged her ears)

Veronica: Hey, but ...

Chloe: Now we are ready. Go for it.

(Cosmo and Wanda used their magic to teleport Timmy, Chloe and Veronica to Africa.

Adna (hiding in the ferns): Ndugu, angalia. (Brother, look.)

Hiari (idem): Nini ... wageni? (What ... strangers?)

Timmy: That's it, we are there.

Chloe: Wow, we're right in the heart of the savannah.

Cosmo: Yes, I can see the deer of Africa.

Chloe: African deer? Cosmo, they are gazelles.

Cosmo: Aaaaaaaaaaah, it's true that they are very similar.

(Chloe sighed)

Veronica: Have we ever arrived?

Chloe: Oh yes, that's right. Sorry. (she removed the bandage from Veronica's eyes) Here we go.

Veronica: Amazing, the savannah of Tchad. And we got there not even a minute ?

Timmy: Hey Hey, I told you that my aunt and uncle are strong in the magic trick.

Wanda: Timmy, little flatterer.

Veronica: Indeed, Timmy but ... Here.

Chloe: What's up?

Veronica: I see people right there. They may be able to help us.

Hiari: Hapana, walituona. (Oh no, they spotted us.)

Adna: Fukeni! (Let's go!)

Veronica (chasing both children): Hey, wait.

Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda: Hey, Veronica. Hold on !

Adna: Wao ni nyuma yetu. (They are behind us.)

Hiari: Tunakuja kijiji. Watakuwa na mshangao kuwa hawana tayari kusahau. (We arrive at the village, they will have a surprise that they are not ready to forget.)

(after a while, the two children sowed them)

Veronica: Oh, no. Where did they go?

Timmy (arriving with Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe): Veronica, you could wait for us at least.

Chloe: But ... Where are the two children?

Veronica: They disappeared in the vegetation. I wanted to try to ask if there was a village or town in the area but ...

Wanda: Oh no, I'm afraid there will be problems with local people.

(On the side of Adna and Hiari)

Adna: Baba, Baba. ( Daddy daddy. )

Hiari: Wageni wanafika mbele ya kijiji kutoka savannah. (Strangers arrive in front of the village from the savannah.)

Donkor: Kaa hapa, watoto. Nitawaletea watu wengine kuona nini kinachoendelea. (Stay here, kids, I'm going to bring men to see what's going on.)

Ekale: Kuwa makini, Donkor. ( Be careful, Donkor.)

Donkor: Nitarudi, Ekale. Kukaa na Shaman wakati unasubiri. (I'll come back, Ekale, stay with the Shaman while you wait.)

(From Timmy's side and company)

Chloe: well, we've already done several meters in this savannah and still no town or village.

Cosmo: I see something heading towards us from the tall grass. Is it an animal?

Timmy: No, I do not think it's an animal.

(And there, a group of men came out of the tall grass)

Donkor (accompanied by his men, pointing his rifle at Timmy and his friends): Unafanya nini hapa? ( What are you doing here ? )

Timmy: Uh ... what's he saying?

Chloe: Apparently, they want to know why we are in their field.

Veronica: Excuse us, gentlemen. We had come to visit Tchad and the Democratic Republic of Congo and we did not think ...

Ese: Eneo letu limekatazwa kwa utalii. Una nia ya ... (he heard a roar) Simba ! (Our territory is forbidden to have interest in ... Lion !)

(Suddenly A lion came and went between Timmy and his friends and also the group led by Donkor before attacking the group Donkor and his men defended themselves and Timmy his friends tried to hold the beast but the lion continues to attack until Hiari and Adne arrive and intervene)

Donkor: Hiari, Adne. Niliwaambia uendelee katika katiiji! (Hiari, Adne, I told you to stay in the village !)

Ekale (seeing these children in the vision): watoto wangu! ( My babies ! )

Shaman: Watoto wako wanabarikiwa na roho. Hakuna kitatokea kwao. (Your children are blessed by the spirits, nothing will happen to them.)

(On Timmy's side ...)

Chloe: I do not understand why the lion is not exhausted. It's been over an hour trying to tire him but nothing works.

Veronica: The only people that the Lion did not attack are the kids ... Oh no, he grabbed this gentleman to cut him down.

Timmy: All right, that's enough.

Wanda: Timmy, what are you doing?

Ese: Unafanya nini, mgeni? (What are you doing, stranger?)

(Timmy stepped between the lion and Ese, the lion roared at Timmy but he did not move, after a short time Timmy reached out slightly, the lion sniffed before leaving, leaving the Donkor group in peace)

Donkor: Nini ...? (What ...?)

(on the Ekale side)

Ekale: I! Umeona? ( You did see ? )

Emeka: Shetani alimwangamiza, kama vile marafiki zake wum wetu. (The lion spared him, as did his friends and our husbands.)

Shamani: Ooooooooohh.

Adili: Ni nani huko, Shaman? (What's wrong, Shaman?)

Shaman: Nilihisi kitu kwa wageni hawa. Kitu kinachowalinda. (I felt something in these strangers, something that protects them.)

(from Timmy's side)

Ese (getting up by Timmy and other men): Asante, mgeni. Kidogo na mimi nitakufa hivi sasa. (Thanks, stranger, a little bit and I'll be dead right now.)

Timmy: Uh ... It's nothing.

Adero: Donkor, itakuwa busara kuponya wanaume wetu na kushauriana na Shaman kwa kile kilichotokea tu. (Donkor, it would be wise to look after our men and consult the Shaman for what just happened.)

Donkor: Isipokuwa yeye tayari anajua. Kwa hakika, tunawachukua pamoja nasi lakini ikiwa hawajui chochote juu yao, watalazimika kuondoka. (Unless he already knows it, all right, we'll take them with us, but if he does not get anything from them, they'll have to leave.)

(Hiari and Adne made a sign to Timmy, Chloe and Veronica)

Chloe: It looks like they want us to follow them.

Veronica: Are we going to visit a typical African village? Great, let's follow them.

(Timmy and his friends followed Donkor's group to the village, while the children waited for the locals to talk in the Shaman's house.)

Adna: Anafanya nini? ( What is he doing ? )

Hiari: Lazima lazima awaambie yale aliyoyaona. (He must surely tell them what he saw.)

(The Shaman turned to the inhabitants)

Shaman: Watoto hawa. Wageni hawa wadogo. Pia wanabarikiwa na roho. (These children, these young strangers, are also blessed by the spirits.)

Adna: Ndugu, wao pia ni kama sisi. (Brother, they are also like us.)

Shamani: roho nzuri. (Benevolent spirits.)

Ekale: Wageni hawa lazima pia wawe na kitu kibaya ndani yao ili roho ziweze kuziangalia. (These strangers must also have something unhappy in them so that the spirits can watch over them.)

Ese: Haiwezekani, Shaman. Wewe ulituambia kuwa roho hizi za uzuri zilikuwa bora zaidi kuliko watoto wetu. Kwa nini watalinda wageni? Katika nchi zetu? (It's impossible, Shaman, you told us that these benevolent spirits were only favored by our children, why they would protect strangers on our lands?)

Emeka: Bado kuna mengi ya kuelewa kuhusu roho hizi. Hatujui kwa nini wao hapa. (There is still so much to understand about these spirits, we do not yet know why they are here.)

Shaman: Nia tu za akili zinajua kusudi the kufika kwao hapa. Inawezekana kwamba mmoja wao and bwana wao. (Only benevolent spirits know the purpose of their arrival here, and even one of them may be their master.)

Donkor: roho za utaratibu? Neither wazimu! (Order spirits? That's insane!)

Hiari: Kusubiri, wakati simba liliwashambulia, kulikuwa na ishara. Mnyama alisimama mbele ya mmoja wa wageni hawa watatu: Mvulana mdogo mwenye kofia nyekundu. Hakika yeye ndiye bwana wa kweli wa roho za wema. (Wait, when the lion attacked them, there was a sign.) The animal stopped in front of one of these three strangers: The little boy with the pink cap He is surely him, the real master of these benevolent spirits.)

Donkor: Mwanangu, hatimaye. Hatujui wanachofanya hapa. (My son, well, we do not know what they're doing here.)

Shaman: Ningependa kuzungumza na kijana huyu mdogo na kofia nyekundu. Kuona nini ni maum kwa roho za kumwangalia. (I would like to speak with this young boy with the pink cap, to see what he has special for the spirits to watch over him.)

(The villagers asked Timmy to come to the Shaman's tent, who entered the tent and the villagers left Timmy alone with the Shaman and Ekale)

Timmy: Uh, what do you want?

(Ekale and the shaman spoke a little between them before turning to Timmy)

Ekale (speaking in English): Our Shaman would like to talk to you about what he saw about you and your friends.

Timmy: Oh you speak English?

Ekale: Just for the translation.

Shaman: I! Unaweza kuwaita roho zako za huruma, mtoto katika kofia nyekundu?

Timmy: What did he just say?

Ekale: Well, our Shaman ...

(On the side of Cosmo and Wanda ...)

Cosmo: And before you stumble and fall into the mud, he said: this is the type that gggggg ...

(The locals laughed as Wanda heard Timmy's voice calling in his head)

Cosmo (seeing Wanda suddenly take her hand): Hey but ...

Wanda: Please excuse us. Where can we find toilets?

Villagers: Oh bila shaka, kuna moja katika bar yetu. (Oh of course, there is just one in our bar.)

Wanda: Thank you very much.

(They went to the bar and entered the bathroom directly before using their chopsticks to join Timmy)

Cosmo: Hey, Timmy, what's up? (he sees the Shaman and Ekale) Oh, hello, sir and madam.

Wanda: Timmy, are you crazy? Do you know at least what happens if other humans know our existence ?!

Timmy: I know but ...

(Suddenly, Jorgen arrived)

Timmy: Jorgen, please. Do not kidnap Cosmo and Wanda ...

Jorgen: What are you talking about, Timmy Turner? I just came to say hello to Ekale and the Village Shaman. (Ekale and the Shaman say hello to Jorgen)

Timmy: Wait, what? But they have just discovered the identity of Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda: It's supposed to be forbidden according to our Laws.

Jorgen: It is. Only, I'll explain ...

(after the explanation ...)

Jorgen: And there you are, you know everything now.

Timmy: So the fact that shamans and their translators are exceptions is a change in the law since the shortage of fairies.

Jorgen: Right, but as long as they keep the secret, their memory will not be erased.

Wanda: But in that case, Jorgen, why did not you warn us?

Jorgen: I was going to do it but you had already gone to Africa when I wanted to warn you.

Cosmo: Oh, what pretty feathers. It's done with chicken feathers? (Calmly, Ekale pinched Cosmo's nose and moved him gently to Timmy and his friends) Ouch.

Ekale: These feathers are artificial. The only thing we take is an egg on the dozens of eggs that each hen undertakes.

Timmy: Ok ...

Jorgen: Well, I'll leave you. And Turner, do not forget to tell Chloe what I just explained to you. I do not want you to make a mistake in the meantime. (he disappeared)

Timmy: Uh, can I call Chloe?

(Shaman and Ekale nodded and Timmy went to get Chloe)

Chloe: Timmy?

Timmy: The Shaman and Ekale also want to talk to you.

Chloe: Why?

Timmy: Spirit stuff, all that. They will explain to you.

Veronica: And when do you come out? Because I do not want to spend all day doing nothing.

Timmy: It will not be long, Veronica. If you want, you can already visit the village, we'll join you when we're done.

(Timmy brought Chloe into the Shaman's house)

Veronica: I hope so ... (She lives villagers looking at her strangely) Oh, uh ... Hi.

(in the house of the Shaman)

Chloe: So what did you want to tell me, Mr Shaman? (She saw Cosmo and Wanda in their original form) But why Cosmo and Wanda expose themselves in front of them? Only godchildren need to know about ...

Timmy: I know, I know ... Let me explain.

(after the explanation ...)

Chloe: So, it's just an addition to the fairy laws?

Timmy: Yes, Jorgen has just warned us on this point.

Shaman: Ooooooohhh ...

Ekale: Shaman yetu, nor sawa? (Our Shaman, are you okay?

Timmy: Uh ... what's going on?

Wanda: Is there a problem?

Shaman: Ninajisikia tena. Yeye bado ameambukiza wanyama wa savanna.

Chloe: What is he saying?

Ekale: The Shaman has just felt a presence. An evil presence.

(meanwhile, in a remote place)

Ankhou: Waliwasili kama ulivyosema (They arrived as you said.)

?: Did you ask yourself that the irony is that Timmy arrives in Africa for tourism while an old acquaintance was waiting in the shadows? This dear Timmy Turner totally ignores what will happen to him.

Ankhou: Lakini ... ni nani anayekuambia atasema? (But ... who tells you he will not know?)

?: Oh, but I hope he does not know it. After all,...

Ankhou: Alifanya nini ili uweze kumtaka? (What did he do to make you want him?)

?: He abandoned me and let me die while I needed him.

Ankhou: Na utafanya nini, kumwua? (And what are you going to do, kill him?)

?: Only one living can kill another living. A dead man uses other ways. I prefer that he be tormented from the inside.

(on the side of Timmy and his friends)

Veronica: Oh, you want to show me what your livestock looks like?

Villagers: Ndiyo, tuna mifugo kubwa sana. (Yes, we have very large livestock.)

Veronica: In this case, I'm curious to see ... (She lives the cattle with more than 100 animals) So much?

Villagers: Sawa. ( Exact. )

Timmy and Chloe: Hey Veronica!

Véronica: Oh, here you are. The villagers made me visit the village during this time.

Chloe: Oh, that's nice, that. Sorry for the long time at the shaman. It took longer than expected.

Veronica: Oh, that's fine. It's not like I'm bored during the visit. If not, do you have any idea how we are going to visit Congo when there is no vehicle?

Wanda: Well, me and Cosmo, we can handle it ... But where did it go?

Cosmo: Oh, a cow. (the buffalo bit him) Ouch!

(After that, a jeep arrived to the village)

Donkor: Iba? Lakini Jeep hii inatoka wapi? (Iba?) But where does this jeep come from?

Iba: Sijui, nilikuwa nitarudi kutoka uvuvi na jeep hii ilionekana kama hiyo. (I do not know, I was just coming back from fishing and this jeep appeared like that.)

Donkor: Kweli? ( Really ? )

Iba (outgoing paper): Hivi ndivyo nilivyopata kwenye gari. (Here's what I found in the vehicle.)

Donkor (reading): Nini? watoto hawa watatu walikwenda hapa chini ya makubaliano ya wazazi wao, ... bila kuongozana? (What? These three children went here under the agreement of their parents, ... Without being accompanied?)

Iba: Ndiyo, pia nilikuwa nikashtuka na hilo. (Yes, I was also shocked by that.)

Donkor: Sijui nini cha kufikiri juu yao. Kwa Veronica hii, imeandikwa kwamba familia yake ni juu ya tajiri lakini kwa Chloe na Timmy, ... Wao wanaonekana kuwa wa kawaida sana. (I do not know what to think of them.) For this Veronica, it's written that his family is pretty rich but for this Chloe and Timmy, ... Theirs seem much more modest.)

Iba: Unafikiri ilikuwa ni makosa kuwasadiki? (Do you think it was wrong to be suspicious of them?)

Donkor: Sijui ... Sijui jinsi walivyoweza kufika peke yao bila kushambuliwa na wanyama wa mwitu lakini bado ni watoto. Napenda kuzungumza na Ekale kwa ajili ya suluhisho. (I do not know ... I do not know how they were able to arrive on their own without being attacked by wild animals, but they are still children and I would have to talk to Ekale about it for a solution.)

(On the side of Timmy, Chloe and Veronica ...)

Veronica: But what are they doing?

Timmy: I do not know but I think it's related to this jeep.

(Chloe saw Hiari and Adna coming towards them)

Chloe: Hey, these are the kids we saw in the savannah.

Timmy: I wonder what they want from us now.

Adna: Daddy is preparing for a short trip with the jeep.

Chloe: Oh, you too, do you speak English?

Veronica: Thank God. I have nothing against the local language but it's just that when I was toured the village, I do not always understand what people are saying.

Hiari: Hehe, yes, Swahili is a very special language.

Chloe: But we did not show up, my name is Chloe.

Veronica: Me, it's Veronica.

Hiari: Nice to meet you, my name is Hiari and here is my sister, Adna.

Adna: Nice to meet you too ... (She looked at Timmy) And your name is Timmy Turner, is not it?

Timmy: Uh yes ...?

Chloe: Do you know his name?

Hiari: Of course ...

Adna: But we'll tell you why in a corner where there is no one.

(Timmy, Chloé and Veronica followed Hiari and Adna in a secluded corner)

Adna: Well, first, we'll show you something between godchildren.

Veronica: Godchildren?

Chloe (jumping on Veronica and plugging her ears): No, you did not hear anything.

Veronica: Hey, but ...

Chloe (humming): It was a little ship ...

Timmy: Well, as long as she holds it, show it and quickly.

Hiari and Adna (shouted): Sparky !

(And there, a dog appeared with noodles on his paws)

Sparky: Hey, Hiari and Adna. You should taste these Chinese noodles, they are delicious ... (he saw Timmy) Timmy? (he darted at Timmy) Timmy, buddy!

Timmy (getting licked by Sparky): Hihi, stop, Sparky. Me too, I'm happy to see you again.

Sparky: It was a long time since we last saw each other. (he sees Chloe and Veronica) Oh, I see you did not waste your time, say so.

Chloe (humming her ears and hiding Veronica's eyes): Who had never sailed.

Veronica (struggling): But Chloe, leave me! (she removed Chloe from his back and saw Sparky) Oh, what is this type of dog?

Timmy: Ah, Sparky? Yes, it's a pretty unique dog.

Sparky: Woof!

Veronica: Hihi, I see that. Especially with its crown and tail with a star at its end.

Hiari: Well, our father must be waiting for us in front of the jeep.

(They came out of the isolated corner)

Chloe (with Timmy and Sparky): Tell me, Sparky, what did you do particularly here?

Sparky: Oh, I just help the locals and a few things to Hiari and Adne and teach them French.

Timmy: Well, you do not get bored, you look like.

Sparky (putting his hand on a piece of trunk): Yes, it can be said that I am perfectly out of it ... (but without knowing it, he had the piece of trunk thrown with his hand and crushed it to the ground) Uh ... except for that.

Hiari: I think we should do better before people suspect something.

(They arrived at the jeep)

Veronica: Ah, here you are finally.

Timmy: Sorry, Veronica. I know that...

Hiari: Our father finally agrees to do a little safari to Congo.

Adna: Because according to the paper that was in the jeep, you came to travel alone.

Veronica: Yes, that's it.

Timmy: But for gasoline ...

Veronica: Apparently, their father will go get some cans of gas in the city of N'Djamena.

Donkor: Hivyo watoto na Mr na Bi Turner. I! Uko tayari? (So children and Mr and Mrs Turner, are you ready?)

Chloe: Huh?

Hiari: Dad asks if you're ready to ride.

Wanda: Of course we are ready to go.

Cosmo (seeing Wanda looking at him waiting for an answer): Huh? ... Oh yes, yes. Of course.

(They all climbed into the jeep and set off)

Timmy: So, you have an idea to take care of during the trip?

Adna: If you want, we can teach you to speak Swahili.

Veronica: Oh, that would be nice.

Chloe: Only, ...

Hiari: What?

Timmy: You did not tell us how you knew my name.

Adna: Oh yes, that's right ...

Chloe (heading towards Veronica): But before ...

Veronica: No, no, Chloe ... Whatever you planned to do, let me do it (she stopped her ears) Well, that's fine.

Timmy: So, how did you know my name?

Adna: Oh, it's Sparky who told us. He even told us how well you both get along.

Sparky: And also how good we two were.

Timmy: Okay ...

Chloe (turning to Veronica): That's it, you can open your ears.

Veronica (removing her hands from her ears): Ah, finally ... (she saw an animal lying on the floor in a strange way) Hey, look at this animal ...

Cosmo (seeing the animal): Is this another way to sleep ?!

Wanda: No, but it's still weird.

Donkor: Kwa muda, wanyama wana ugonjwa wa ajabu, ambao hawajui. (For a while, the animals have a strange, unknown disease whose source we do not know.)

Hiari: Dad said that for a while, animals have been affected by a strange disease. Our Shaman tells us that it comes from a malevolent spirit and only he knows the recipe for the antidote.

Adna: We all tried to find the ingredients to make the antidote but we were attacked each time by the animals that became uncontrollable.

Chloe: And you know where these ingredients are for the antidote?

Adna: There are 1 in the Democratic Republic of Congo, the plants Aloe congolensis and when the other ingredients, the plants called Lepidium satirum and Nigella sativa, we find in Chad and we mix everything with water and the magic of our shaman to create the antidote. For Lepidium Sativum, it was easily obtained but only because it was close to our village but Nigella sativa is near the source of this malevolent spirit, so that we could not get it.

Donkor: Mara safari imekamilika na umetembelewa na Jamhuri ya Kidemokrasia ya Kongo, tutaenda pamoja ili kupata Aloe congolensis (Once the safari ended and you were made a small visit of the Repulique Democratique du Congo, we will go together to find the Aloe congolensis)

Cosmo: Huh?

Hiari: Dad said we're going to try to find one of the ingredients for the antidote for this disease but it will be necessary to prepare because even when it's not in the same place, this evil force can still achieve.

(after the safari, the visit and the little preparations for the night ...)

Donkor: Naam, tutalala hapa na kesho, tutapata kiungo. (Well, we'll sleep here and tomorrow, we'll get the ingredient)

Cosmo: Huh?

Hiari: Dad says we're going to sleep under the stars here and we'll look for the ingredient tomorrow morning. But before...

(Hiari and Adna lit a fire)

Timmy: Well, but for the food? Someone at a stove, a bowl, something?

Wanda: Wait. (secretly, she used her magic to take out a stove) And that's it!

Donkor: Oh, ajabu, lakini umepataje jiko kama hii? (Oh, fantastic, but how did you get a stove like this?)

Timmy: Oh, you wonder how my aunt and uncle can do that?

Veronica: Uh, hehe .. Let's say Mr and Miss Turner are pretty special.

Chloe: They are the type to love doing magic tricks.

Cosmo: Like for example, look. (He put his hand in his sleeves but instead of taking out the flowers, he took out the head of a dinosaur that frightened everyone, he put the dinosaur's head back in his pocket and made it disappear) Uh, hehe ... Sorry.

Donkor: Usifanye hivyo tena! (Never do that again!)

Adna: We all tried to find the ingredients to make the antidote but we were attacked each time by the animals that became uncontrollable.

Chloe: And you know where these ingredients are for the antidote?

Adna: There are 1 in the Democratic Republic of Congo, the plants Aloe congolensis and when the other ingredients, the plants called Lepidium satirum and Nigella sativa, we find in Chad and we mix everything with water and the magic of our shaman to create the antidote. For Lepidium Sativum, it was easily obtained but only because it was close to our village but Nigella sativa is near the source of this malevolent spirit, so that we could not get it.

Donkor: Mara safari imekamilika na umetembelewa na Jamhuri ya Kidemokrasia ya Kongo, tutaenda pamoja ili kupata Aloe congolensis (Once the safari ended and you were made a small visit of the Repulique Democratique du Congo, we will go together to find the Aloe congolensis)

Cosmo: Huh?

Hiari: Dad said we're going to try to find one of the ingredients for the antidote for this disease but it will be necessary to prepare because even when it's not in the same place, this evil force can still achieve.

(after the safari, the visit and the little preparations for the night ...)

Donkor: Naam, tutalala hapa na kesho, tutapata kiungo. (Well, we'll sleep here and tomorrow, we'll get the ingredient)

Cosmo: Huh?

Hiari: Dad says we're going to sleep under the stars here and we'll look for the ingredient tomorrow morning. But before...

(Hiari and Adna lit a fire)

Timmy: Well, but for the food? Someone at a stove, a bowl, something?

Wanda: Wait. (secretly, she used her magic to take out a stove) And that's it!

Donkor: Oh, ajabu, lakini umepataje jiko kama hii? (Oh, fantastic, but how did you get a stove like this?)

Timmy: Oh, you wonder how my aunt and uncle can do that?

Veronica: Uh, hehe .. Let's say Mr and Miss Turner are pretty special.

Chloe: They are the type to love doing magic tricks.

Cosmo: Like for example, look. (He put his hand in his sleeves but instead of taking out the flowers, he took out the head of a dinosaur that frightened everyone, he put the dinosaur's head back in his pocket and made it disappear) Uh, hehe ... Sorry.

Donkor: Usifanye hivyo tena! (Never do that again!)

Veronica: As he said, we'll stop there.

Chloe: For food, what will we eat?

Hiari: Now that you say it ... (he took something out of his bag)

Adna: We're going to eat insects.

Veronica: Oh ...

Timmy: But we're not going to eat them alive, Veronica. Why are you moving away?

Veronica: Oh, I'm not going away. I'm just going to the corner.

Timmy (sighing): Wait here ...

( a bit later... )

Chloe: So?

Timmy: She is going to come eat the insects but I admit that it was a bit hard to convince her.

Cosmo: Oh, why so much fear? Insects, once cooked, are eaten like steak.

Wanda: Cosmo, it does not help.

(During the meal ...)

Veronica: Finally, these grilled insects are not so bad.

Cosmo: As I said, once grilled, insects are eaten like steaks.

Wanda (annoyed): Thanks for reminding us, Cosmo ...

Donkor: Naam, watoto na Mheshimiwa na Bi Turner, baada ya chakula cha jioni, msiwavute meno yako na kuandaa mifuko ya kulala ili kulala. (Well, the kids as well as Mr and Mrs Turner, after dinner, do not forget to brush your teeth and prepare the sleeping bags to go to sleep.)

Hiari: Kuelewa, baba. (Understood, Dad.)

(after everyone has finished eating and is sleeping)

Veronica: Ben, Timmy ... Why are you still awake?

Timmy: Sorry ... We do not want to wake you up but we could not sleep.

Veronica: Something wrong?

Chloe: Oh, not much. It's just a little complicated to explain.

Veronica: How so?

Timmy: It's relative to her family. She misses them so much ...

Veronica: Oh ... So Timmy, when you're done, are you going to sleep?

Timmy and Chloe: Yes, yes.

Veronica: Ok, good night.

Timmy and Chloe: Good night.

(after Veronica went back to bed ...)

Chloe: Is ... the dish ready?

Timmy: Oh yes. I almost forgot ! (He flicked on the big plate that spun the food, and quickly, Timmy spit it off with two pieces of iron)

Chloe: Wow, how did you do that?

Timmy: It was Sparky who showed me before he leaves.

Chloe: You were good friends to what I see.

Timmy: It can be said, yes ... Sometimes, I really regret the time we were still together. We had so much fun ... After he left, I tried ... to be someone exceptional for Trixie and for Missy thereafter. Only, Trixie ... My love for her may have the same intensity as a thousand suns, it was still vain. For Missy, I had a minimum of hope. We got along well. We trusted each other ... until the day she fell ill. A disease that gradually damaged the skin and was transmissible. I would have wanted to be there to comfort her even if it would have been temporary ... But the idea of seeing her in this state was far too risky to take. There are really times when I tell myself that I am a cursed child besides being miserable.

(Chloe does not say anything)

Timmy (at the same time as Chloe): Listen, I did not want ...

Chloe (at the same time as Timmy): Timmy, I wanted to tell you that ...

(a silence was heard for a little while until the two ended up eating their meal)

Timmy: How's that?

Chloe: I'd like to know first ... Who did it?

Timmy (embarrassed): It's ... It was me. I know it's not much, but ...

Chloe: It's okay. It's still good.

Timmy (embarrassed and making a small smile): Uh ... thank you.

Chloe: You know. There are really times when I wonder why Trixie rejects you at this point. Although you can sometimes be selfish, you're good and you've proven that when you went out with Veronica. Also ... (smiles) who could say no to a boy with those cute beaver teeth?

Timmy (blushing and blushing): Uh ... Hey Hey, ... Well ... (He caught Sparky looking at them with a smirk) Why are you looking at us like that?

Sparky: For nothing. (he goes away)

(Timmy and Chloe finished eating their meal and the two children prepared their sleeping bags)

Chloe: We'll have a busy day tomorrow.

Timmy: Yes, between safari and looking for these plants to cure the sick ...

Timmy and Chloe: It will take patience.

(the two looked at each other and came closer before making a small smile)

Chloe: Good night, Timmy.

Timmy: Good night, Chloe.

(the two children went to sleep in their sleeping bag)

Timmy (waking up in a dark place): Mm? But what is this place? (he lives a little girl in a ghostly form) But who are you?

?: ...

Timmy:?!

?: Do not you remember me?

Timmy: No, I do not think I saw you ... (he got a flash and ended up in a kind of disused hospital) A hospital? But what does that mean? (He walked down the hall and fell in front of a door whose wood is covered with mold.) What happened in this room? (he saw the number of the room) Wait ... But it's the ... (he had a kind of headache) But ... what's going on? (Suddenly, he finally spit blood, and watched in horror as the blood spilled from his mouth fell to the floor and his hand.)

? (appearing in front of Timmy): It hurts, does not it? That's how I felt when you abandoned me.

Timmy: I ... I did not give up on you.

?: You let me die.

Timmy: What did you want me to do? Your illness was incurable.

?: It's now too late for the excuses.

( the next morning )

Sparky: Hey Timmy, it's time to ... Timmy? (Timmy was shaking with empty eyes with blood running from his mouth) Oh no, Help! Uh, I mean ... waf waf.

Cosmo (waking up): Huh, what?

Wanda (ditto): Sparky but what ...?! Timmy !

Veronica: My god, Timmy, answer me!

Chloe: Hiari, Adne. What's happening to him?

Hiari: It's serious what happens to him.

Adna: He must be brought to the shaman's house urgently.

(Hiari and Adna went to their father)

Hiari and Adna: Baba. Baba! (Father, Father!)

Donkor: Watoto ni nini? (What's going on, children?)

(Hiari and Adna pointed to Timmy)

Donkor: Hiyo if kweli. Una kumchukua kwa shaman haraka! (That's not true, we have to take him to the shaman urgently !)

(They got into the jeep and drove towards the village)

Timmy (moaning): Errrrrrrrrrr ...

Veronica: Do not move Timmy. We will soon be in the village.

Chloe: Are we still far?

Donkor: dakika zaidi chak ikiwa hakuna matatizo katika njia. (A few more minutes if there are no problems along the way.)

Hiari: Normally, we are soon hopefully on the way.

(Timmy started to move in every direction)

Veronica (holding Timmy): Timmy, calm down.

Hiari: Do not worry, we come to the village.

( At the village... )

Ekale: Tayari nyuma? ( Already back ? )

Donkor: Tulipaswa kuangalia. (We had to. Watch.)

(Ekale sees Timmy)

Ekale: Mungu wangu, haraka, kwa nyumba ya shaman. (My god, quickly, at the shaman's house.)

(They took Timmy to the Shaman's mansion, meanwhile ...)

Missy: But ... That's not what I wanted him to do. I wanted to scare him but not ...

?: So, little one. Do you like the show?

Missy: What did you do to him?

?: All I did was spice things up.

Missy: Putting it in a second state?

?: It's because you do not know Anti-Sparky well yet.

Missy: Anti-Sparky?

Anti-Sparky: But I reassure you. What happens to Timmy is only part of my plan.

Missy: What? What do you mean ?

Anti-Sparky: The heart of animals is so easy to corrupt. the most innocuous can quickly become an uncontrollable and destructive force. And Africa has been the perfect place to test this new power.

Missy: I always knew of this power but ... what are you going to do with this power exactly?

Anti-Sparky: Exactly? That's exactly what it's going to cause! This will make animals extremely aggressive towards humans before they'll die.

Missy: But .. But ... It's going to kill the entire ecosystem on Earth and ... Even humans ...

Anti-Sparky: Precisely. It will reduce the world to ashes. Destroy everything in its path and it will be even simpler with Timmy Turner who is now out of the way thanks to you. (Missy is at the same time confused and scared) All the godchildren are going to beg their dear fairly godparents to save them but the good news. Good news for me. They will not have magic to save their little ones. Hehehehahahahahahahahaha !

Missy (talking to herself): Oh no ... Timmy ... What did I do?

(In the house of the Shaman)

Chloe: So what's happening to Timmy?

Shaman: Rafiki yako ni hai lakini akili yake imefungwa katika ndoto ya kuamka ambayo inafanya kumteseka kwa kuendelea.

Cosmo: It's going to say it's good or ...

Ekale: Not really. The good news is that he is alive but he is in a sort of trance where he suffers continuously like a waking nightmare.

Wanda: And there's nothing we can do?

Veronica: Please, tell us there is a way to save him.

Shaman: Kuna njia ya kumkomboa lakini atakuwa na matumizi ya uhamisho wa roho.

Ekale: The Shaman says there is a way to save him but he will need your help at all.

(a little while later ...)

Wanda: Are you sure that's going to work?

Hiari: We'll know it soon.

Adna: Because that kind of thing is pretty new to me and my brother.

Chloe: Ah ... Sparky? Are you coming too ?

Sparky (whispering): It's my best friend, of course I'm coming.

Cosmo: Veronica, you too, are you coming?

Veronica: You know, Mr Turner. I'm not a spirits person, but if it's to save Timmy, I have no other choice.

Ekale: Are you ready? (Chloe and company say yes and Ekale turns to Shaman) Tunaweza kuanza. ( We can start. )

(The Shaman began the transfer, a little later ...)

Chloe: Aaaah, my head ... (She looked around her) Guys, I think we're here.

Veronica (standing up): Did we get into Timmy's mind?

Adna: It seems so.

Hiari: We must be in the part of his memories.

(Around them, they saw past events since Timmy was baby until now)

Cosmo: Wow, that's a lot of memories here. Also markers.

Wanda: Especially the moment we met Timmy for the first time.

Veronica (looking at Timmy's memories): The poor boy. He clearly suffered a lot when he was little. (she spoke to herself) I ... I feel really bad about making fun of him during this time.

?: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Cosmo: Huh?

Wanda: That cry ... It's coming from this side.

Veronica: It must be Timmy. (she darted) We must save him!

Chloe: Veronica, no! Hold on ! (she pursued it)

Hiari: Chloe, wait!

Adna: It can be a trap!

Cosmo: But all the same, it can be Timmy.

Wanda: Let's follow them quickly!

(They pursued Chloe and Veronica and once arrived at the place where there was noise)

Sparky: I see a strange person near this altar.

Veronica: Looks like a kind of shaman.

Hiari: It's not just any shaman. This is the Corrupted Shaman.

Adna: Basically, it's told in scary stories. Normally, he enters people's dreams to turn them into endless nightmare awakenings.

Chloe: We have to do something, quickly.

(they darted)

Timmy: Guys?

Veronica: Do not worry, we'll get you out of this nightmare.

Chloe: Hey, Corrupted Shaman, do not approach our friend!

Corrupted Shaman: Watoto wasiotii lazima wanateseka. (The disobedient children must suffer.)

Cosmo: Uh, does that mean yes?

Hiari: I think it's a no ...

Adna: And it looks like we're next on the list.

Sparky: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Corrupt Shaman: Shaman uharibifu hawezi kuvumilia wahalifu kupita! (The corrupt Shaman does not tolerate the culprits pass!)

(The children, Sparky and Cosmo and Wanda faced the Corrupted Shaman, they resisted as best they could, but after a little while, the Shaman pushed them away and when he went to attack, he was stabbed by Timmy, who used the little forcibly remaining to distract him, and at the moment the corrupt Shaman turned to Timmy ...)

Hiari: Quick, Chloe and Veronica.

Adna: Now, Sparky!

(Sparky bit the Corrected Shaman for Hiari and Adna to hold it for Chloe and Veronica to finish it by cutting his throat, while making the Corrupted Shaman finally go up in smoke)

Veronica (going to Timmy unconscious): Timmy, it's okay now ...

Chloe (seeing that she's shining): But what's going on?

Hiari (ditto): It seems like it's time to get back to reality.

(After returning from the transfer ..)

Shamani: Umefanikiwa. ( You have succeeded.)

Ekale: I'm glad you got out.

Veronica: And Timmy?

Ekale: Do not worry. For the moment, he must rest. I will call you when he wakes up.

(outside the house of the Shaman ...)

Veronica: Are you sure he'll recover?

Chloe: Timmy is only one of resistant, he will recover.

Wanda: He has recovered from much worse situations.

Cosmo: He even survived an army of extraterrestrials, giant robots and even a meteorite.

Veronica: He really survived all this?

(And there, Ekale left the house of the Shaman)

Ekale: The children. Your friend, Timmy, is awake.

Wanda: Oh god be praised.

Cosmo (to Veronica): I told you.

Veronica: Can we go see him?

Ekale: Yes but do not shake it too much. He has barely emerged from his awakening.

(in the house of the Shaman ...)

Veronica: Timmy, do you feel better?

Timmy: I ... I'm still shaken but ... I'm getting better and this is thanks to you all.

Sparky (licking Timmy's face): Woof.

Timmy: Hihi, gently, Sparky.

(On the side of Missy ...)

Missy (looking at what's happening to Timmy's side through a vision): I see he's very fond of his new friends. I'm glad he's still alive but I can not risk being in danger again.

(From Timmy's side)

Timmy: So, it's the shaman that brought you into my mind to get rid of that corrupted Shaman that put me in critical condition ?!

Veronica: Yes, it may sound weird ...

Timmy: Oh, you know. I survived to worse even though ...

Veronica: Even if what?

Timmy (sighing): Nothing. Just an old memory ... Come on, we must find Chloe and the others.

Veronica: Okay. (thinking) I feel he does not tell me everything. Maybe his coma wake is not fully restored.

(after finding the others ...)

Timmy: So, you thought of a way to find the ingredients?

Chloe: According to Hiari, his father and a group went to get the ingredient we had to go to the Democratic Republic of Congo.

Timmy: Oh, what about us?

Adna: We will have no choice but to get the last ingredient that is near the source of this demonic force ...

Timmy: ...

Chloe: Uh, Timmy? (Sparky looked questioning)

Veronica: Something disturbs you?

Timmy: I just have to say something private to Chloe and Hiari and Adna. Can you go out during this time? I'll call you when I'm done.

Veronica: Okay but after that, just tell me a summary of what you'll say.

Timmy: Of course, Veronica.

(she left the room)

Hiari: So Timmy?

Adne: What do you want to tell us?

Sparky: What's this important thing?

Timmy: Well ... When I was in a coma, I saw someone who asked me if I remembered her ...

Adna: She? And who was it?

Timmy: She was an old friend of mine, Missy.

Chloe: Missy, the girl you talked to me last night?

(Timmy nodded to say yes)

Sparky: Oh, yes. The girl who died of an incurable disease. ("Sigh") If only I had known her well before that.

Hiari: You had to see his ghost, right?

Adna: It happens that the spirits, who have not found peace, come to visit the people who are close to him during their sleep. In legends, the corrupted Shaman takes advantage of this moment to distort dreams and trap his victims.

Timmy: The corrupted Shaman, you mean, the one you saved me in my coma?

Sparky: Yes, we could not leave you at his mercy, either.

Timmy: Well, ... (he went to get Veronica) It's ok, Veronica, you can come back.

Veronica: I would not want to be boring but ... It's true that it's urgent, this situation but for now ...

Hiari: Do you want to talk about tours, and learn stuff?

Adna: Do not worry, when all this demonic force story is over, we can do it all. But we can teach you some tips on our language when we are on our way to find the last ingredient.

( later )

Ese: Ekale.

Ekale: Ndio, Ese? (Yes, Ese?)

Ese: I! Unajua watoto wako wako wapi? Nilimuahidi mumeo atayaangalia wakati anatafuta kiunga cha mwisho. (Do you know where your children are? I promised your husband to watch them during his search for the last ingredient.)

Ekale: Ah, wapo na marafiki wao wapya wakitembea kwenye savannah. (Oh, they are with their new friends walking around the savannah.)

Ese: Yote peke yako? ( Alone ? )

Ekale: Hapana. Kwa kweli sivyo. wameongozana na Bw na Bi Turner. (No. Of course not, they are accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Turner.)

Ese: Ah, hiyo inanisaidia ... Walakini ... (Ah, that relieves me ... However ...)

Ekale:?!

Ese: Sio kawaida kidogo kuwa watoto hawa walikuja hapa bila wazazi wao na bila pasipoti, hata na hizi Cosmo na Wanda Turner? (Is not it a little strange that these children came here without their parents and without a passport, even with these Cosmo and Wanda Turner?)

Ekale: Ninaelewa mashaka yako, Ese. Wakati niliona watu hawa katika maono ya shaman, ilinishangaza juu ya uwepo wao. (I understand your doubts, Ese, myself when I saw these people in the Shaman's vision, it puzzled me about their presence.)

Ese: Kwa sababu ni hivyo ... Watu hawa ni nzuri lakini ni hivyo ... (Because here they are ... These people are rather nice but it's just that ...)

Ekale: Kwa kweli, kuwasili kwao kulikuwa ghafla kidogo. (Indeed, their arrival was a little too sudden.)

Ese: Lakini baada ya yote, naona cosmo hii na Wanda ni nzuri sana na ya kutamani na ya kuchekesha wakati mwingine ... (But after all, I find this Cosmo and this Wanda really nice in addition to being curious and quite funny by moment... )

Ekale: Kama wakati ambapo cosmo alichanganya kuku na ng'ombe. (she and Ese laughed) (Like the time when Cosmo confused the chicken with the cow)

Ese: Na pia, sijawahi kuona watoto wako wakiwa na furaha sana tangu huyu Timmy, huyu Chloe na Veronica hii walifika. (And also, I've never seen your children so happy since this Timmy, this Chloe and this Veronica arrived.)

Ekale (laughing): Wakati huo huo, watoto wangu wamekuwa wakitabasamu sana. Natumaini wako sawa ... (At the same time, my children have always been very smiling, hoping they are fine ...)

Ese: Hiyo ndiyo ninayotumaini pia ... (That's what I hope too ...)

( In the Savannah... )

Cosmo: Actually, I've always wondered: knowing that Tchad has Arabic and Spanish as its main languages, how do you talk about Swahili?

Timmy and Chloe (in their head): Oh damn ...

Hiari: The reason is simple: We did not come from here. We used to live in the central part of Africa but complications made us leave our home to come here.

Adna: And since then, this village has become our new home despite this evil presence.

Chloe: And after all that, what would you do next?

Hiari: Our father has planned to install an internet connection in our village when we have all the proper electronic equipment.

Adna: For electricity, we intend to use a mechanism that would create electricity through hydropower and for the Internet connection, it will be by satelitte.

Timmy: Ah, hiyo nzuri! (Oh, that's great!)

Hiari (stunned): Uh ... can you repeat?

Timmy: I said, "Ah, hiyo nzuri! "

Adna: Hihi, it's not bad but a small detail: we say a ni between hiyo and nzuri.

Timmy: So it should be "Ah, hiyo ni nzuri! To say "Ah, it's great"

Adna: That's it.

Chloe: So, I know that lion in Swahili is simba but for lioness and cub, you say how in Swahili.

Hiari: it's a bit the same thing but we add more words. For a lioness, we say "simba wa kike" and for cub, we say "simba vijana"

Wanda: Exactly, children. Speaking of lion cubs, look.

(she showed a small band of lion cubs fixing them)

Veronica: Oh, how cute they are.

Timmy: Indeed, but caution.

Chloe: Timmy is right. If there are lion cubs, it means that the lion and the lionesses are not far away.

Cosmo: Ah, precisely. Speaking of lionesses ... (lionesses came in front of them and started grumbling)

Wanda: The best thing would be to leave here and find another way.

Veronica: Uh .. Understood. I would have liked to caress the lion cubs but I do not want to finish in a snack.

Adna: Let's go slowly. It will save us from being sued.

(they moved slowly away from the lionesses and took another path)

Cosmo: Oh, look. (he showed gazelles running in the savannah)

Veronica: Oh, that's pretty. Tell me. A tree in Swahili, how do you say?

Hiari: We say Mti singular

Adna: In the plural, we say Miti.

Timmy: Mmm Mmm. If not, are we near the plant?

Hiari: Normally, yes.

(After a little while ...)

Veronica: I'm tired.

Chloe: Do we get to where the plant is?

Hiari: Normally, yes.

Wanda: But watch out, kids. If the plant is in front of the source of this evil force that you have spoken about, it is better to stay on guard.

Adna: Understood.

(After the research ...)

Wanda: Otherwise, Cosmo, you learned the lessons of Ese on how to react to a lion attack?

Cosmo: So, do not run away, do not bend down, attack the eyes and the nose to push it away ...

Wanda: We'll say it's a good start ... (She saw Hiari and Adna arrive) Ah, that's Hiari and Adna.

Hiari: Mr Cosmo and Miss Wanda. We are back with the plant.

Cosmo: Great but ... Where are Timmy, Chloe and Veronica?

Adna: They did not come back? But we thought they'd join you ... (she heard a noise) Huh?

Hiari and Adna (carried away by an evil presence): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!

Cosmo (trying to use her magic to get Hiari and Adna back but not working): Oh no, our magic does not work against this evil presence. What do we do ?

Wanda: We will definitely need help but we must do it quickly. (they teleported)

(On the side of Veronica)

Veronica (waking up): But what's going on?

Missy: I'm really sorry.

Veronica (terrified): A ... A ... Ghost ?!

Anti-Sparky (coming out of the shadows): Hehehehee. I see you have already met my friend.

Veronica: Wait, ... a demon dog?

Anti-Sparky (responding violently): Do I look like a demon, stupid human ?!

Veronica: Okay, I did not say anything.

Missy: You must be a friend of Timmy Turner, right?

Veronica: You ... How do you know him?

Anti-Sparky: Hey hey, do you really want to know?

(Timmy's side in a cage with Chloe, Hiari and Adne)

Timmy: Ah ... But ... what ... Chloe. Hiari. Adne. Get up !

Chloe: (sigh) It's okay, Timmy, we get up.

Hiari: Where are we?

Adna: it must be the cave where is the evil presence that the Shaman has spoken ...

Timmy: Oh no, ... Veronica? Veronica !

Hiari: I think that presence has had to prevail in an isolated place.

Chloe: But we can not let this presence hurt her.

Adne: We have to find a way out of here but what?

(On the side of Donkor ...)

Donkor: Bwana na Bibi Turner? Lakini nini kinaendelea? (Mr and Mrs Turner?) But what's going on?

Ekale: Where are the children?

Cosmo: We have good and bad news. The good thing is that we found the last ingredient for the Shaman.

Donkor: Tulipata pia kingo ya 2 ya dawa hiyo. Asante tena. (We also found the 2nd ingredient for the antidote, thanks again.)

Ekale: And the bad? ...

Wanda: The children were kidnapped.

Donkor: Nini? (What?)

Cosmo: We tried to save them but this evil presence was faster than us.

Wanda: It's our fault. They were under our responsibility and ...

Donkor: Wewe you alifanya kile unachoweza. Tutakusaidia kuokoa watoto wako kama wetu. (You have just done what you can, we will help you save your children like ours.)

Ekale: We'll go quickly to give the ingredients to the shaman for the antidote.

(At the shaman ...)

Shaman: Umeweza kupata viungo vyote lakini wakati unamaliza. Hiari, Adna na marafiki zake wanahitaji msaada. Kwa hiyo, itakuwa muhimu kumshawishi mfalme wa baadaye wa wanyama, simba Amari. (You've managed to find all the ingredients, but time is running out, and Hiari, Adna, and his friends need help, and this will require convincing the future animal king, the Amari lion.)

(Donkor, embarrassed, came out of the Shaman's house)

Ekale: Mpenzi? ( Darling ? )

(In the house of Donkor ...)

Ekale: Vipi wewe Donkor? (Okay, Donkor?)

Donkor: Imekuwa or muda mrefu tangu nilisikia jina hili tangu uwepo huo mbaya ulipoonekana. Tangu wakati huo, simtambui tena, wakati alikuwa rafiki yangu, zaidi ya mnyama wangu tu. (It's been a long time since I heard this name since that evil presence came in. Since then, I do not recognize him anymore, when he was my friend, more than just my pet.)

Ekale: Lakini Amari, haikuwa simba ambaye Timmy Turner alisimama mbele ya kumwokoa rafiki yako mmoja? (But Amari, it was not the lion that Timmy Turner stood in front of to save one of your friends?)

Donkor: Sikuwa nimefikiria juu yake lakini inaonekana kuwa ndio. Kwa bahati mbaya, sasa kwa kuwa huyu Timmy Turner, marafiki zake na watoto wetu, yuko mikononi mwa uwepo huu mbaya, ninaogopa wenyeji wa kijiji chetu, Bwana na Bi Turner na kwa ajili yao. (I had not thought about it, but it seems that yes, unfortunately, now that Timmy Turner, his friends and our children, are in the hands of this evil presence, I am afraid for the inhabitants of our village, Mr and Mrs. Turner and for them.)

Ekale: Donkor, hofu zako zinaeleweka, lakini ikiwa hatutafanya chochote kuokoa watoto wetu na marafiki wao wapya, hatutasamehe wenyewe. Nina hakika utaweza kumshawishi Amari, njia moja in nyingine, kushinda uwepo huu mbaya kwa uzuri. (Donkor, your fears are understandable, but if we do nothing to save our children and their new friends, we will never forgive them, I'm sure you'll be able to convince Amari, one way or another , to defeat this evil presence for good.)

Donkor: Ndio ... nadhani uko sahihi. Lazima tuchukue hatua kwa watoto wetu ... Na zile za Bw na Bibi Turner. (Yes ... I think you're right, we have to act for our children ... and those of Mr. and Mrs. Turner.)

(Donkor came out of his house with his rifle and a torch and stood in front of the whole village)

Donkor: Kwa muda mrefu, tumeishi kwa hofu na kutoaminiana tangu uwepo huu mbaya ulipojitokeza, imeshambulia sote, wanaume na wanawake, na sasa imeamua kuchukua watoto wetu vile vile Kwa marafiki wao wapya? (men and women protested) Tumekuwa tukiwatuhumu wageni hawa, sikuficha kutoka kwako, lakini tumejifunza kuwajua vizuri zaidi na kuwachukulia kama wenyeji wa kijiji chetu. kufanya wakati watoto wetu na hawa wageni wanateseka hapo. Tutamaliza utawala wa uwepo huu mbaya na kuokoa watoto wetu. (For a long time, we have lived in fear and mistrust since this evil presence appeared, it has attacked all of us, men and women, and now it decides to take on our children as well as To their new friends, we have been suspicious of these foreigners, I do not hide it from you, but we have learned to know them better and to consider them almost as inhabitants of our village, and I refuse to remain there without doing anything. that our children and these strangers are surely suffering will end the reign of this evil presence and save our offspring.)

(The locals joined Donkor and headed for the savannah, in the lair of Anti-Sparky ...)

Hiari (trying to break the bars): Argh, nothing to do. We are really stuck.

Chloe: I have no idea. We really did everything to try to go out in vain.

Timmy: There must be a way out of here. I remember that Veronica's life is at stake. (Suddenly, he saw a key attached to a rock stalactite) Guys, I think I just found a new way out of here. Look !

Adna (seeing the key too): Well done, we have a new chance but ... What's the plan?

Timmy: We need two of us swinging so that the other two can catch the key. Quick, time is running out!

(Hiari and Chloé swung the cage to get to the key as Timmy and Adna tried to catch him, and after a moment of difficulty, Timmy and Adna grabbed the key and used it to open the cage. short descent ...)

Chloe: Phew, the hardest was down but we finally got out of this cage.

Timmy: Now, let's go save Veronica!

(The four children went to save Veronica, during this time, on the side of Cosmo and Wanda ...)

Cosmo: Whew, we made several kilometers ...

Wanda: And this Amari has not shown up yet.

Sparky (speaking quietly): It can be anywhere, guys. After all, he is not the king of the savannah for nothing

Donkor (stopping the crowd): Aha! (Stop!)

(They saw Amari, arriving with his lionesses and cubs)

Wanda: There he is.

Cosmo: And now?

Ekale: Now, Donkor will have to try to hold back Amari while our Shaman completes the antidote.

(Donkor approached Amari)

Donkor: Amari. Imekuwa nor muda mrefu tangu uondoke kijijini kwangu kuwa na chako. Lakini kwa kuwa uwepo huu mbaya umewadia, haukukuwa chochote ila marionette katika malipo yake. Kama rafiki wa zamani, nitakuweka huru kutoka kwa laana hii, nikitumaini kusaidia kuokoa watoto wangu na marafiki kutoka kwa uwepo huu mbaya, in nyumba yetu kuona mbaya haitakuwa chochote zaidi ya rundo la majivu. (Amari) It's been a long time since you left my village to be with yours, but since that evil presence has come, you've been nothing but a marionette in its pay. I'm going to free you from this curse, hoping to help save my children and friends from this evil presence, or our house to see worse will be nothing but a pile of ashes.)

(Amari roared and attacked Donkor who defended himself quickly)

Cosmo: Uh, do not we help him?

Ese: If we help, the lionesses will attack us directly and we may have difficulties in finalizing the antidote.

Wanda: Cosmo, it seems that for this time, Donkor will have to fend alone.

Sparky (eating popcorn): I confirm.

Donkor (wounded but resistant to lashing): Tunaye adui wa kawaida, Amari. Inatishia nchi yetu kama ulimwengu inawashikilia watoto wangu na marafiki wao. Tusaidie! (We have a common enemy, Amari, who threatens our country like the world and holds my children and their friends.) Help us!

(Amari roared again and went to Donkor)

Donkor: Ikiwa utatusaidia, utaweka uhuru wako! (If you help us, you'll keep your freedom!) (Donkor gave a shot with the cross of his rifle which put Amari on the ground.)

Shaman: Dawa iko tayari. Bibi Wanda, nenda mbele. (The antidote is ready, Mrs Wanda, go ahead!

Wanda (receiving the antidote: Thank you, I'm going to heal him.

(She gave the antidote to Amari who got up)

Donkor: Amari?

Cosmo: So, your lion friend is better. And now ?

(Amari roared to call for reinforcements)

Donkor: Tutaokoa familia yangu na yako pamoja! (We will save my family and yours together!)

(On Timmy's side ...)

Timmy: Oh, I see something ... (He saw Veronica unconscious on a rock with Missy and Anti-Sparky seeing them coming)

Missy: Timmy?

Anti-Sparky: Ah, Timmy Turner. I see you have managed to free yourself and your new friends.

Chloe: Wait, ... a dog demon?

Hiari: The evil force that has done so much harm in the savanna ...

Adna: It was a dog demon?

Anti-Sparky: I'm not a ... (sigh) Forget it.

Timmy: So you're behind all that.

Anti-Sparky: Hey hehe, of course. If the consequences of my magic on animals are quite impressive, imagine all over the world.

Hiari: Impressive ? It would be a horror for the whole world.

Adna: Why are you doing this?

Anti-Sparky: Why? This is precisely my role as an anti-fairy. And also to get rid of Timmy for our previous meeting.

Chloe: Not as long as we have our say.

(And there, the children attacked Anti-Sparky while Missy remained helpless in the a little while, Anti-Sparky eventually repuls Chloe, Hiari and Adna)

Timmy: Chloe! Hiari, Adna!

Anti-Sparky: Well, old friend? Do you still think you can stop me now?

Timmy: I will not give up anyone!

Anti-Sparky: Really? (he fired at Timmy, which made him back) If you did not want to give up on anyone, you would not leave your dear Missy in the hands of the mower or you would have already wished your fairy godparents be rid of his illness. (he pulled him with his tail on Timmy's shoulder)

Timmy: Argh!

Anti-Sparky: I know why you did not do it. (He lunged at Timmy's belly and threw him against a wall.) You prefer to use the magic of your magical godfathers and brother-in-law for only you, so that without them you are totally useless. Hahahahahahahahaha ... (Timmy was raised by the magic of Anti-Sparky) I sometimes wonder if this Chloe became friends with you, just as Cosmo and Wanda became your fairy godparents, just because they had pity on you . (he made Timmy approach him with his magic) You're not even a good godchild. You deserve to stay miserable. (he had it pressed to the ground)

Missy (seeing what happens): It's all my fault. (She sees Veronica still unconscious and says to herself) Hold on Timmy, a little more. (she tried to wake up Veronica)

Anti-Sparky: The only thing I did not expect was that you brought this Veronica with you. She seems ... Not too smart as a substitute (Veronica woke up at that moment).

Timmy: She may not be the perfect girl, but she's a great person who has helped me more than once.

Anti-Sparky: Oh, really? The truth is, she does not deserve you. Nobody cares about a shabby like you and you know it. You are nothing for them but you refuse to see him.

Timmy (faintly): I still prefer to miss Missy's death all my life than listen to your insults.

Ant-Sparky: You will die with your so-called girlfriend.

Veronica (rushing towards Anti-Sparky and knocking Anti-Sparky with a stone): There is no so-called, I'm his girlfriend! (She turned to Timmy) Timmy, are you okay ?

Timmy: Better now that you're awake.

Missy: She was not alone.

Timmy: Missy ...

Missy: I'm sorry, Timmy. I was blinded by my rancor and this Anti-Sparky only hurt everyone. I was stupid ...

Timmy: Missy ... thanks ...

Anti-Sparky (charging his magic): Now that your moment with rose water is over, ... Last words?

(But before firing, he is attacked by Donkor as well as the rest of the inhabitants accompanied by Cosmo and Wanda in human form riding lions)

Cosmo: Hey, you! (he made muscles appear and gave Anti-Sparky a blow while moving down lions)

Wanda (idem): Do not touch our favorite godchild!

(Anti-Sparky is sent against a wall)

Wanda: Timmy, Veronica. You are fine ?

Timmy: We had better days.

Cosmo (pointing to the lions fighting Anti-Sparky): The reinforcements were called (he saw Donkor and the inhabitants arrive) and the cavalry.

Donkor: Watoto, mko sawa? (Children, are you all right?)

Hiari: Ndio, ndio, baba (Yes, yes, Dad)

Adna: Sisi sote tuko vizuri (We are all well)

Donkor (noticing Anti-Sparky): I! Ni ni kitu hiki? ( What is this thing ? )

Timmy: That's the evil presence that has hurt so much

Donkor (heading towards Anti-Sparky): Naona. Hiyo ni watoto kwa wangu na marafiki wao. Kila mtu! Moto katika mapenzi! (I see, this is for my children and their friends. Everyone ! Fire at will!)

Sparky: Woof waf! (the revenge has come!)

(Anti-Sparky freed himself from the lions and started attacking Donkor, Sparky and his gang, in which he wounded some members, after a certain amount they managed to push him away but Anti-Sparky came back to the charge, and suddenly Missy arrived and blocked Sparky against a wall with inscriptions)

Timmy: Missy, what are you doing?

Missy: Do not worry about me. I will self-seal with Anti-Sparky by activating a gateway to the ghostly world so that it does no harm to anyone.

Timmy: What? No, we ...

Chloe (seeing the ceiling of the cave cracking): Uh, Timmy ...

Donkor: Kuja, kila mtu. Lazima tutoke haraka!

Hiari: Daddy says get out of here ...

Adna: And quickly!

Timmy: No, we can not leave her ...

Veronica: She helped us well even though it only lasted a short time. ( She put her hand on Timmy's shoulder reassuringly. ) She wants you to continue living. Now, let's go.

(Finally, Timmy follows Veronica and the others out of the cave while Missy and Anti-Sparky get carried away by the portal to the ghostly Timmy and the others came out of the cave, they saw her. collapse)

Timmy: It's over ...

Chloe: It seems, yes.

Donkor: Timmy Turner, rambirambi zangu zote kwa rafiki yako wa roho. Alikuwa na ujasiri mwingi kujitolea wa khu ajili yetu sisi wote.

Hiari: Dad says he's sorry for your old friend and she's been brave.

Timmy: Asante, Donkor (Thanks, Donkor)

(Donkor sent him a smile in response)

Veronica: But now that all this is over, what are we doing?

Cosmo: Do not we have visits to finish for the rest of the stay, children?

Wanda: Since this problem is solved, now we have plenty of time for the rest of the stay.

Chloe: Great, there, the fun will really start

Hiari and Adna: Let's go to the village and we'll do the preparations.

Veronica: Phew, I was scared for a moment.

Timmy (holding Veronica's hand and she noticed it): It seems, Veronica, that we still have time to go back home. (He turned to Sparky) As in old times, old friend?

Sparky (winking): Woof.

(After that, Timmy, Veronica, Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe continued their stay in the village while visiting Chad and the Democratic Republic of Congo and learning more from the people. ...)

Cosmo: So, Timmy and Chloe?

Wanda: Are you ready to leave? Veronica is waiting for us.

Chloe: A few more things.

Timmy: Chloe, look at that.

(Timmy and Chloe took a kind of diary that seems to belong to Hiari and Adna and discovered drawings from them)

Hiari (arriving with Adna): Timmy, we got the memory you forgot ...

Adna (noting Timmy and Chloe having found their diary): Oh ...

Timmy: We did not know that ... you drew.

Chloe: We love it.

Hiari (blushing): Well ...

Adna (blushing): Thank you ... hihihihi.

Timmy: Well, since Sparky's going to stay with you now, I'd like you to ... Take care of him like I did before.

Hiari and Adna: We will do it.

Chloe: Now ... We have to go.

(They made one last goodbye to the village before being brought to the airport to go home ... At Timmy ...)

Wanda: Timmy, Chloe.

Cosmo: We got a message from Hiari and Adna right on our return home.

Timmy: Oh, really?

Chloe: What does it say?

Wanda: Well ... it just says ... "Thanks for everything"

Chloe: It's ... Really nice of them.

Timmy: In that case, I know what answer, me and Chloe, will send them back.

Cosmo: And it's ...?

Timmy: The same answer, Cosmo and Wanda, the same answer.

END

_**Thanks for the reading and don't forget to give your feedback, see you soon.**_


End file.
